1. Field of the Application
The present application pertains to packaged integrated circuits
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are typically housed in hermetic packages, such as ceramic cavity packages, or plastic packages (jointly referred to hereinafter as “integrated circuit packages”). In some integrated circuit applications, it has been found advantageous to stack two or more integrated circuit packages.
In one method, integrated circuit packages are stacked by affixing one to a printed circuit board, and thereafter a second or more integrated circuit packages are stacked atop the first integrated circuit package; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,297 to Duley. Another method is to use either side of a two sided printed circuit board, wherein one or more integrated circuits or circuit elements are formed on a top side of the printed circuit board, and wherein one or more integrated circuits or circuit elements are formed on a bottom side of the printed circuit board One example of an application using the top and the bottom of a printed circuit board is described in the herein incorporated by reference in its entirety U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,773 (22 Feb. 2000), entitled Packaging for Silicon Sensors, naming Michael J. Hundt as inventor (hereinafter the “Hundt '773 patent”).
The use of the same symbols in different drawings typically indicates similar or identical items.